


Crisi notturna

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pozionista dannato [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Sick Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte essere padre può essere terribile.Si può leggere come un prequel de ‘L’auror e il professore’.Per far comprendere perché Harry non ha resuscitato il figlio dopo la sua morte.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt: Harry Potter, Harry/Ginny + figli vari (scegli tu quanti e quali) - Crisi di mezzanotte
Series: Pozionista dannato [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1041752





	Crisi notturna

Crisi notturna

“Albus, Albus tesoro, sono qui” gemette Ginny. Strinse il figlio al petto, il bambino era esangue ed ansimava.

La donna gli passò la pezza umida sulla fronte, ascoltandolo tossire ed ansimare.

La porta si aprì.

Harry spinse James Sirius che vi si trovava davanti ed entrò.

“Ecco il medicinale” gemette.

James indietreggiò, avvicinandosi a Lily Luna.

“Di nuovo la crisi notturna?” bisbigliò la bambina, chinando il capo in avanti in una cascata di capelli rossi.

James rispose in un sussurro: “Puntuale come un orologio. Si può direttamente definire la ‘crisi di mezzanotte’”.

“Perché ci hai messo tanto? Potrebbe morire da un momento all’altro!” gridò Ginny, con gli occhi sporgenti. Aveva il viso incavato e i capelli arruffati.

Harry fece prendere il medicinale al bambino con un po’ d’acqua.

Ignorò che la moglie lo stava strattonando, con espressione da invasata.

“Ora dormi, piccolo” esalò con un filo di voce. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la mano, lì dov’era rimasta la cicatrice della frase della Umbridge.

Ginny guardò Albus Severus riaddormentarsi e lo stese nel letto, accarezzandogli la testa.

< Lo stiamo tenendo in vita a forza. Ignorando quanto gli faccia mano. Lo stiamo condannando ad una vita di sola sofferenza.

Sono un mostro se come padre spero che tutto questo finisca in fretta?

A che pro farlo vivere se è questa la sua esistenza? > si domandò Harry. Indietreggiò, mentre le sue iridi verdi si tingevano di riflessi grigi.


End file.
